


The Forbidden Kiss

by LocalSarcasm



Series: It came from tumblr [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalSarcasm/pseuds/LocalSarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt at Imagine Loki over at tumblr:</p>
<p>“Imagine sleeping with Loki for the first time, and you tug his pants down and go to give him oral, when he tenses up and his breath hitches. You ask if he’s all right and he says he doesn’t know what you’re doing and that women in Asgard don’t do “that sort of thing”, and you get to give him his first oral experience.” </p>
<p>I like to imagine a rather young Loki in this one, with not a lot of experience with mortals and their customs.</p>
<p>Original prompt at (http://imagine-loki.tumblr.com/post/113472270495/imagine-sleeping-with-loki-for-the-first-time-and).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forbidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of smutty nonsense to get back into the groove of things... Let me know what you think!

”Well, well, well… what do we have here?” Loki snarled against his conquests luscious lips as he trailed his hand along her inner thigh, finding her completely bare underneath her dress and a heat radiating from the prize he sought after. The Midgardian he held in his vice-like grip moaned through slightly parted lips as his fingers touched her slick nub, overwhelmed by this stranger’s touch on such a sensitive place. She grabbed his arm tightly, not trusting her legs that already seemed to wobble under his excellent ministrations.

“So warm and wet… very inviting.” said he amongst frantic kisses, kicking her legs apart with his as he made more room for him to play with his toy for the night. “But why don’t we make ourselves a bit more comfortable?”

The woman, so unfocused and dazed in her own pleasure, only mumbled slight words, not understanding anything said until she found herself lying on her back on top of the bed, Loki standing between her legs that hung over the end, looking every bit as lost to his own lust as she felt herself. He trailed his hands roughly across her heaving body, feeling every curve, every muscle she had that pleased his eyes, until he reached her cleavage and ribbed her dress in two, leaving her naked and vulnerable under his eyes.

“Yes, very inviting indeed.” he breathed heavily as he looked down upon her, enjoying the sight of her heaving breasts that rose so delectably with her pebbled rosy nipples.

“But this doesn’t seem too fair, does it? Me being naked and you still in your suit.” she smirked between breaths, sitting back up slowly which captured Loki’s attention quite nicely as her long hair framed her face and bosom.

“Quite right, little dove. Won’t you do something to alleviate this injustice?” said Loki and trailed his finger across her face until it reached her hair, twirling the strand playfully.

The woman nodded with a bite of her lip, surely grateful for such an invitation to relieve him of his clothing. She began with his belt, making sure to tease him along the way as she slowly unbuckled him and turned to the elegantly tailored trousers.

Loki enjoyed her playful nature immensely, though he did wish to be freed from his increasingly tightening trousers rather soon. But Loki was a patient god and knew that what lay between those golden thighs, would certainly be worth her playfully wicked nature of hers. He watched with a gleaming eye at the movement of her fingers as she opened the fly and unzipped him, tugging his trousers down to reveal that he certainly did not wear anything underneath.

“That’s quite bold of you.” she giggled with a saucy smile and wink, referring to the lack of underwear that would normally have shielded a man’s pride or lack thereof.

Loki, by now, had already flung his jacket and shirt away; his nude chest complementing the same alabaster skin of his strong legs. “I have nothing to hide, little dove. Let other’s see if they wish to look upon it.”

“Well I suppose if one is blessed in such a way, why hide it?” she agreed under his charming spell and began to trail tiny kisses along the sensitive skin of his underbelly, making him gasp and lean his head back.

“Indeed so.” Loki replied with a guttural moan at the touch of her hand, which now stroked his heated erection, standing tall and proud and willing for her attention.

And attention she did give him; stroking languidly up and down his flesh, smearing the little pearl that had formed on his tip as her lips kissed lower down his hips.

But this he had not considered before; this feeling of utter confusion as he felt those supple lips on his engorged prick. Loki gasped, his eyes widening as he felt her lips kiss the base of him, and took a tight grip on her hair to halt her before she would continue any further; his body tense with the implication of what she had started.

“What’s wrong?” she asked as her eyes met with his. The two stared at each other, both presenting the same look of confusion, but for two very different reasons.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like, silly?” she replied with a soft laugh, continuing the languid ministration of her hand.

“You mean to…?” he stuttered, confused and slightly disgusted by the mere thought of her lips touching him in such a disgraceful way.

“I mean to suck you off.” said she plainly, but soon figured out why he reacted in such a way. Oh… no one’s ever given you head before, have they?”

“The women in Asgard do not… do that sort of thing.” replied Loki.

“Really? No one?” she asked, wondering where such a place was where blowjobs never existed.

Loki shook his head and gasped at the sudden feeling of her smiling lips on him, kissing and licking his head as she returned to her activity. The god of trickery was staggered by the sight before him and the utter and overwhelming feeling he felt as she continued on further; her thick lips rubbing just the right way along the sensitive skin there. The heat and blissful wetness of her tongue gliding on the underside of his prick was delicious.

His mouth fell open with the pleasure he had never felt before. Such odd methods to seek pleasure from, he thought to himself, but agreed that indeed it was a marvelous concept.

With every movement of her head, her lips, she took more and more into her tight mouth, and Loki was convinced he had finally gone to Valhalla. Every glide, press and suck she made, drinking him only deeper and deeper until he hit the back of her throat, made Loki moan in inexpressible pleasure as the heat in his belly only rose higher.

_This?_ This was wilder than what Loki had ever seen or done, or in fact, been done to. The women in Asgard would dare not think of such things, as the act of lovemaking had been succumbed to a more traditional form of the act. Indeed pleasure was something that did indeed exist in the bedchambers of his people, but such an act as this seemed wholly humiliating and degrading, taking such a thing to one’s mouth.

But now, in this place, in this time, Loki could not fight the immense pleasure he received between his legs and the power that he felt it brought to him. Seeing her using her lips in such a way, in such a position, made him groan with satisfaction, knowing that he received pleasure no one of his kind knew about. _Those damn fools._

Loki made a half-laugh as he moaned up to the ceiling, grabbing a hold of his lover’s head that bobbed so deliciously with such vigor and determination. His lover was more than pleased of his expressions and moans, knowing that her skills in oral had this young stranger so enthralled.

“What marvelous lips you have, little dove.” he crooned between heavy breaths as he once again stared down at her, enjoying the positively filthy view of his prick disappearing between her lips. “So soft. And that tongue…” he groaned with a silent prayer to Valhalla.

“That feels good?” she asked against his slick prick with a glint in her eye and a wicked smirk, knowing well of the answer before she even asked it. Her hot breath came in pants against him, making his flesh prickle as it warmed against his saliva coated cock that cooled in the air.

“You, my dear, have an extraordinary gift which will be repaid handsomely.” he murmured and wiped the excess saliva on her cheek onto her lips. “Now, more sucking.”

Loki fisted the back of her hair and pushed her back to her earlier activity, groaning in delight as she returned to her bobbing and frantic sucking.

It wasn’t too long till Loki came to the edge of his lust, thrusting his hips in an ever-increasing pace as she sat in front of him, holding his thighs as he took full control of her. She obliged his search for release, moaning around his heavy prick as she hollowed her cheeks and sucked tightly.

She knew it would not be too long now, as she felt the tightness form around his thighs and abs. She sucked desperately with enthusiasm, painfully slowly drawing her lips up until only his tip was left in the delicious warmth of her mouth, her hand continuing with a frantic pace.

The slick sound of her hand on him as her tongue licked his delicate head, proved to be the final key to Loki’s release, making him stiffen and groan to the high heavens as his seed shot onto her lips and into her mouth in thick spurts.

The glorious and debauched look on her face only spurred Loki further as he stared down into his willing partner’s face, a million other wicked and forbidden thoughts crossing his mind that he would wish to experiment on her before the night ended.

“What a delicacy you are, my sweet little dove.” said Loki as he scooped some of his love from her dripping chin, hardening instantly as she took it into her mouth willingly. She gladly drank his come that had spurted into her mouth, and Loki’s member bobbed in its stiffened state at the sight; yet another taboo in Asgard that certainly needed mending in Loki’s eyes. “Oh yes… I will certainly have fun with you.”


End file.
